Neither Here Nor There
by Sins of Angels
Summary: Nora has just emerged into the wizarding world after disappearing for four years, after the Potters' deaths. Now she is just in time to join her childhood friend and celebrity of four years, Harry Potter. Enter mayhem...
1. New Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters appearing in the books. However, everyone you don't recognize from the books was taken from my slightly less than sane mind.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Hello! Um, this is a weird little idea I have that messes up everything in the books, but sticks to the main ideas. It's not centered on Harry, but instead on an original character, Nora. It's a funny little story that smacked me on the head two hours before I posted this and told me to write it and post it, so I did. Anyway, please let me know what you think, be it review or otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – New Guardian 

Nora didn't know what to do. All her life, she had been shuffled from one person to another since the war started. She liked staying with the Potters the best, because their son was just her age. But when they placed her with the Malfoys, she ran. And now, four years later, they caught her.

"So, willing to tell us your name, sweetie?" an Auror asked kindly. She seemed nice enough, but Nora shook her head. "Willing to talk at all?"

At this, Nora replied. "Not really, no."

"How old are you? Eleven? Just the right age for Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Nora's eyes locked on hers. She grinned as she sensed that the woman probably hadn't ever heard of Occlumency. Tonks, then, wasn't it? Ah, she was still in training. Hogwarts. "I want to go to Hogwarts," she voiced firmly, taking her captor aback.

"What? You want to go where, exactly?"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm the right age, and the train leaves in a week. I have to go get my stuff now, so I'll be leaving."

"No you won't! You were brought here because you tried to steal. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes. And now I want to go to Hogwarts, where I'll see the error of my ways and not steal anymore on account of having too much homework. So I should go now."

"You need a guardian."

"What?" Nora asked, fear in her voice for the first time.

"A guardian. I assume you don't have one?"

"I don't. I never have."

"Come, now, dear, you must have had one, at least. You want to go to Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Nora said, her eyes sparkling. "More than anything!"

"Then tell me who your last guardian was."

Nora shook her head hurriedly. "No, I won't."

"How about your name, then? See, I'm Tonks. And you are?"

Nora shook her head again. "If I give you my name, you'll bring me back. And all I want is to go to Hogwarts! Why can't we just do that?"

"Look, if you don't talk to me, you'll have to talk to someone much meaner."

"Miss Tonks, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to anyone. Unless it's Albus Dumbledore. So can you please go and get him?"

"You want to talk to Dumbledore, little one? I'll need your name first."

"Please, can't I just talk to him?"

"Name first, I'm afraid. He'll want to know."

Nora felt the unfamiliar tears well up. It had been three years, she figured it was bound to happen sometime. She was going to cry.

"Look, all I want is a name and then I can help you. It's not hard, just give me one."

Nora considered her options. "Nora," she sobbed quietly.

"Nora," Tonks repeated, standing upright. "Do you have a last name?"

"No. Not that I remember."

"Fine. Dumbledore will be here soon, Nora."

The eleven year old wiped away her tears hurriedly. She cursed herself for crying, knowing it made her look so undeniably weak. She though of what weakness did to people, and resolved not to cry again for a long time. The last time she remembered was well deserved enough, and she wasn't eager to repeat something like that.

Four years ago, news reached her that Voldemort was dead. She became happy, until she realized who he took with him. The Potters were gone. Harry was left alive, a scar on his forehead. Voldemort, she had come to discover, disappeared. And Remus Lupin was thrown in Azkaban, with Sirius and Peter both testifying against him.

But Nora didn't quite see it. Remus, after all, wasn't their secret-keeper, something the rest of the world seemed to ignore. It was only Sirius who had his doubts about him, and Peter, well, Peter never was one to stand up by himself. Something had gone wrong four years ago, and Remus Lupin was in jail for it.

Harry, as far as she understood, was taken in by some relatives on Lily's side of the family, while Lupin's son, Zack, was taken in by Sirius. Why this happened was a mystery, but it did, and Nora didn't like it.

Then, one cold night in her poor excuse of a room in the Malfoy Manor, she cried and sobbed, her tears staining the pillow. She was caught by Draco, the one person in the house to treat her as a human being. Expecting one of his snide, insulting remarks, she got a surprise when he sat down next to her on the bed and sighed, seeing much older than seven. He was the one to give her the first suggestion of escape.

"Why do you stay here?" he had asked, his voice sounding curious. Nora stopped sobbing and sat up, looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why stay? You get treated worse than Dobby, and, well, I wouldn't. I'd leave. I'd run away to wherever you could, and I'd lay low for a while. No one really knows you, not after…well, not after you vanished from wherever you were before."

Nora had thought about it, realizing that the prospect of freedom hadn't crossed her mind. So, with a sudden joyful feeling surging through her, she had jumped from her bed and collected her things. They fit in the battered backpack she kept from her stay with the Potters and she looked alright, just a lost child, really. She smiled at Draco. "Thanks," she muttered. He shrugged and left for his room. She left for the back door, taking care to step over all the traps set for unlucky guests. And she had left, fled out to Diagon Alley, and had remained there for four years, making very unusual friends.

And now she was in the Ministry, with her only hope arriving, as the Auror put it, soon. She sighed. In some ways, she was so much older than eleven.

So when Albus Dumbledore came in, she was glad to see him smiling. In no time at all she had her school things, taking a loan from the school because she had been guaranteed a place in someone's house during the summer. The lady's name was Figg, and she had a lot of cats. The moment Nora set foot in her house, she loved it. She would be staying there for the week she had left before school.

The best part of her new guardian, she decided, was that Mrs. Figg found Nora's sarcasm and biting wit to be amusing. It was rather a relief, seeing as how Nora couldn't always control it. Four years of living by herself had taught her things. Not entirely nice things, but useful all the same.

So, after two days of living with Mrs. Figg, Nora decided it was time to see what the neighborhood was like. She put on the new clothes her guardian had taken great joy in purchasing and left. She found something she hadn't seen in a while. It was a park, and in the park was a row of swings. She laughed joyfully as she ran across the clearing to the swings. Sitting on one, she took in the world around her, smiling as she did so. This was as close to great as she'd been in seven years.

The morning of September first, as she gathered her trunk, she found out something surprising about their neighborhood when she glanced out the window and saw a boy with recognizably untidy black hair get into a car. She jumped down the stairs as she confirmed with Mrs. Figg that she really would be living next to Harry Potter, and that she might even get to play with him sometimes. The thought made her skip all the way to the Knight Bus, where she bid her new guardian goodbye.

"Will you write me, Nora?" Mrs. Figg asked as her trunk was put on the bus. Nora beamed at her.

"Of course I will, Mrs. Figg! Will you write back?"

Mrs. Figg laughed. "Of course, child! Now go, I can't see you off and I don't want you to be late. I'm sorry."

Nora shook her head. "For what? I'll be fine, I've been to the station before, and you have important things to do. And, Mrs. Figg?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me in!" Nora said and hugged the woman, who smiled and hugged back, tears visible in her eyes. "Bye!" she said as she boarded the bus.

"Bye, Nora! And good luck!"

Nora waved to her until the bus took off, at which point she was thrown into her seat. She smiled to herself and took out her potions book. She had gotten through all the others already, and she was almost done with this one as well. Her new and very own wand was easily felt in her pocket, and she smiled to herself as she read. Her mind wandered off as she realized she still hadn't decided on a last name.

The argument carried with her through the station. Well, she had something to work with. Her name is Nora, and she just had to pick something to go well with that. Carefully, she weighed her options.

The first name was Potter, the first people to take her in and the earliest she remembered. They had given her the name Nora, after Remus Lupin's daughter, who died when she was an infant. Nora had tried her best to do the name justice. However, now she wouldn't be the only Potter, because Harry would be attending as well. And any mention of his parents would be too painful, even for her. No, as much as she hated it, Potter was out.

Her next guardians were the Malfoys. But she refused to adopt their name. The less she thought about them, the better.

Figg would have been nice, but it's too soon for her to adopt it. No, she didn't feel right using it yet.

Sirius Black she had met during her stay with the Potters, and he seemed nice enough. But he had a kid to worry about, she wouldn't feel right.

Remus Lupin. He had a kid, and he probably shared his surname. It would make sense, really.

"What a stupid little riddle I've got myself into," Nora said quietly to herself. She gasped.

Riddle. It was perfect, in every way. She didn't know of anyone by that name, and she was rather like a riddle herself. She smiled, and decided on it. Nora Riddle. She could always change it later.

Smiling, confident in her decision, she emerged on the magic platform. It was filled with new students, old students, and distraught parents. She carefully maneuvered around them.

That is, until someone called her out.

"Hey, you!" a boy called behind her. She turned and looked at him. He seemed only slightly more familiar than a complete stranger. "You have my lucky amulet!"

Nora gulped. The boy's parents didn't seem to be around. "What?"

"My amulet. I'd like it back now," the boy demanded. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and radiated pride.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nora said and started off again. But the boy persisted.

"I saw you two weeks ago. I know you recognized me. Where is it?"

"Shut up," a voice ordered. "Leave her alone."

The boy glared at her before leaving. She turned to see none other than Draco staring at her.

"Thought you'd be here," he remarked coolly. She smiled. "Welcome aboard, I guess."

The mutual respect they shared only stretched so far. "Thanks. Are your parents here?"

"No, but they'll find out about you."

Nora shrugged. "Well, better stay away from proud ferrets like yourself."

Draco frowned. "Better than being a shameless orphan."

Nora only laughed. "Bye, Draco."

He returned it. "Bye, Nora."

She loaded her trunk and instantly became lost beyond hope. She didn't know anyone save Draco, with whom she'd rather not be too friendly with. It'd go against their insulting relationship, really.

Well, no, she knew Harry. She just didn't know where Harry was.

Or if he'd remember her. She hasn't spoken to him in so long. With this newfound purpose, she strode on the train. However, she didn't do much striding as she crashed into a boy she vaguely recognized as Zack, a grown up version of the kid she remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up. "I was just walking and didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault, really."

"I know you, don't I?" Zack said, frowning. She grinned.

"Possibly. Need help, Zack?"

The boy grinned widely. "No, Nora, not at all!" he said and hugged her.

"Aren't I supposed to have cooties or something?" she asked, returning the hug.

"Oh, shut up. You're like a sister."

"Yeah, a sister you haven't seen in how long?"

"Pretty long. Would it hurt you to write?"

"Yes, actually. Anyway, have you found Harry yet?"

Zack suddenly avoided her eyes. "Well, I've sort of lost touch with him. He…his guardians weren't exactly welcoming wizards into their house."

Nora groaned. Living with Muggles? Especially ones that didn't sound too decent at all? Now she had to find him. "I'll keep looking, then."

"Me too," Zack agreed, and they split up.

It didn't take her long to find him at all. He was just two cars down. She knew Zack would come this way soon as well, so decided to just walk right in.

"So, I have a surprise for someone named Harry Potter?" she said mockingly. Harry turned his eyes away from the window, which showed a family saying their goodbyes. Nora suddenly didn't feel so cheerful.

"Hi," he said, confused. Then she smiled at him, and he began to laugh. "Nora?" he asked in between laughter. "Nora, you old goat, what are you doing here?"

Nora sat down. "Old goat? What are you, sixty? Harry, your vocabulary has gone down since I last saw you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you'd disapprove this much," he said, grinning.

"And I'm coming to Hogwarts, thank you very much. Zack is here too, I just lost him in my search for you."

"Yeah. So how have you been? I heard you disappeared shortly after Mum and Dad died. Well, I found this out a month ago, but still."

"Oh, I'm fine," Nora said, biting back tears at the mention of Lily and James. Harry, however, seemed unfazed. "I just wanted a change of scenery, you know?"

"And from the letters Zack sent me through Muggle post, you've been having quite a lot of that. I see they caught you."

"Yeah," Nora snorted. "Now they've got me going into school. Next thing you know, I'll be an upstanding citizen!"

Harry laughed at her scowl. "Don't worry, Nora, you'll never be an upstanding citizen."

Nora brightened. "Really? I'm saved!" she exclaimed and exhaled, as Harry sat across her and laughed. She suddenly sat up again. "Guess who adopted me!" she exclaimed excitedly. When Harry gave her an inquisitive look, she answered, "Mrs. Figg!"

"The one that lives on my street?" Harry asked excitedly. Nora sighed.

"No, the other Squib with ninety cats. Of course her!"

"This is great! The Dursleys wouldn't let me see any of my friends, saying about how they wouldn't even let me come to Hogwarts!"

"Then why are you here?" Nora asked, slightly baffled.

"Because Hagrid came in and had a talk with them. He gave my cousin a pig tail. That was worth waiting four years for!"

Nora laughed as a mental picture formed from Harry's enthusiastic description. By the time Zack opened the door and got in, she was laying on her seat in hysterics.

"Ah, I see you two waste no time," he said smoothly, sitting next to Harry, who grinned.

"Zack! So good to see you! Sorry about the Dursleys being such pricks and not letting me see you."

"You're sorry? Sirius threw a fit. He went back to Dumbledore and told him that he had to give you back to him, but the old man refused!"

"He has his reasons," Harry said, looking out the window absently. A whistle blew outside.

'We're off," Nora informed everyone as the train sprung into motion. "So, Harry, what have you been doing?"

They talked the whole way there, only being interrupted twice. Once was by a red-haired boy who glanced in and left hurriedly. The second time was by a girl their age who had asked about a toad. Other than that, the train ride was a chance for the three friends to catch up, a chance all three of them jumped on.

They got to the station, and smiled as the got called by Hagrid, getting a boat to themselves quickly. Talk continued during the long ride to the magnificent castle, and it was like the last four years hadn't happened between them.


	2. Prior Incantato

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters appearing in the books. However, everyone you don't recognize from the books was taken from my slightly less than sane mind.

Sins of Angels: Well, thanks to all readers! Reviews are very welcome and encouraged! And to all Draco Malfoy fans...um, don't kill me. Please? Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Prior Incantato 

The three shut up as McGonagall explained the sorting to them. She left, giving them a chance to look over everyone there.

Zack smiled and hurried over to Neville. "Hi, Neville! Long time no see!"

Neville smiled as well. "Hi, Zack. I heard Harry's here, but I haven't seen him yet."

"He's right there," Zack said, pointing to him. "And Nora is…well, she was right there too, but not anymore. How are your parents?"

Neville groaned. "Horrible! Do you know, they're both teachers now? I mean, I understand hiding and all, but they're just going to be a nightmare!"

Zack laughed. "Well, don't worry about that. What do they teach?"

Neville frowned. "Subjects we can't take until third year anyway. From the look of the homework, I wouldn't want to."

"Well, then, you're safe, aren't you?"

"Hello," Nora said. The two boys jumped as they realized she had been next to them the whole time. Harry appeared on their other side.

"Don't do that!" Zack scolded.

"Sorry if I scared you," Nora said, grinning. Neville laughed at her.

"Oh, sure you are! Look at yourself, Nora! It's obvious you meant to do that!"

Someone tapped Harry on his shoulder. He turned, and Nora frowned as she realized who it was.

"Harry Potter!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed happily. "You are in our year, I see!"

Harry looked at him, frowning. "You're Malfoy's son, aren't you?"

Draco swelled. "You've heard of me, then? Well, it's to be expected, given who my father is."

"Ah, yes, your good for nothing Death Eater father. Get away from me, scum," Harry said, not troubling to keep his voice down. Draco paled.

"What did you say?" he asked menacingly. Harry just smiled.

"Go away. I'm talking to my friends."

Draco looked over at Zack, Neville and Nora. "Friends? You have low standards."

"At least they have brains," Harry pointed out, indicating Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, yes. One orphan, one whose father's in Azkaban, and one whose parents couldn't even help yours. Friends indeed."

"Don't talk that way about Mr. Lupin!" Nora yelled out.

"Lupin? Stupid werewolf sold out your parents, didn't he? And now your friends are defending him."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" a boy in the crowd called. Nora turned to see the same red haired boy who had looked at them on the train and then sped off.

"Ha! Weasley telling me what to do? Shouldn't you be worried about what your parents will do for their next meal?"

Nora took out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Another word, Draco, and you'll regret it."

"Don't make me laugh, Nora," Draco sneered. "You don't know any spells! Why not put that shabby wand away, who knows what you had to do to get it!"

Nora smiled and flicked it as Draco turned upside down and hung by his ankles. There was appreciative clapping from most of the students.

"Put him down!" came the voice of the girl who had asked about a toad on the train. "You haven't even been sorted yet, and you're going to be expelled! Not to mention all the trouble we'd get in!"

Nora sighed. She was right, of course. With another flick, Draco fell to the ground. The others laughed at him, and Harry gave her a thumbs-up. She grinned.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco threatened.

"Draco, do you expect me to believe you're going to admit to your father that I, of all people, was able to do better than you in a fight?"

At this, Draco just frowned and turned around, going back to the other side of the stairs.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said happily to Nora. The girl and the red haired boy came up to her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm Ron," he said, shaking Nora's hand.

"I'm Nora, and that's Zack, Neville and Harry," Nora introduced, indicating them. The other girl frowned.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I'd be more careful, if I were you. What if a professor had seen you?"

Nora shrugged. "I still don't know the rule about no dueling in the halls, do I?"

Harry laughed again, while Zack applauded her and Neville chuckled. Even Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, all rule breaking aside, I didn't hear an incantation."

"There wasn't one," Nora said, shrugging.

"Nonverbal spells? But…that's not until sixth year, at least!"

Nora just shrugged again. "I've learned a few things. I haven't always been at home."

"Yeah, she sort of disappeared for four years," Zack informed the girl helpfully.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione frowned at him.

"Honestly, is that the only word you know?" she asked irritably and turned back to Nora. "Well, I should be going. McGonagall should be back any moment now."

She turned on her heel and strode off, Ron following her and whispering furiously about the extent of his vocabulary before he bid them goodbye.

"What an odd pair," Zack remarked.

"Well, that girl seems to be…competitive, to say the least."

"Competitive?" Nora exclaimed as McGonagall advanced. "She'd bite my head off if I did another spell! Ever!"

The three boys stifled their laughter as the stern professor led them through the Great Hall. Nora looked up at the ceiling with awe as she slowly started to count all the stars she could before she got to the Sorting Hat. She continued on as the hat sang, and even as the others were being sorted. She stopped only long enough to hear that her three friends had been sorted into Gryffindor.

She tore her eyes away from the sky as someone stomped on her foot. She looked up at McGonagall, who was staring straight at her.

"Miss Riddle, it's your turn," she said sternly as Nora tried to blush, for the sake of things. She walked up to the stool and gladly rammed the hat on her head, as it fell not only over her eyes but came to rest on her shoulders.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" it said in her ear. Nora frowned.

"A puppy," she replied irritably, to which the hat chuckled.

"Hmmm…let's see…you've got brains, enough to make any Ravenclaw proud. And then you have cunning and a sensible outlook on life, which would suit Slytherin well. You're loyal when you want to be, to such lengths that Hufflepuff herself would be impressed. And you're brave. No fearless, but brave. That's something Gryffindor would understand."

"Are you telling me I belong in all four?" Nora yelled. She heard gasps from behind her as well as in front of her.

"Now, no need to fret, some are just tricky."

"Well, hurry it up then, I haven't got all day!"

The hat was silent for a moment. Then it gasped.

"What?"

"Relax, Nora, I'm just looking to find your best fit."

Nora settled down again, but she had the distinct feeling that the hat was reading her mind in a way she couldn't prevent. "You're reading my mind, aren't you?"

"Just a bit of needed prying, don't want you to go to the wrong place…"

Nora frowned. She hadn't learned Occlumency for the first magical object to get past it. She hadn't learned Legilimency to have this done to her.

"Relax, child, I'm almost done," the hat complained. Nora felt it leave her memories as it muttered to itself.

"Just sort me already!" she snapped.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and she thankfully put it on the stool and left. The applause was scattered as she took her seat at the table, next to a very eagerly clapping Harry, Zack, and Neville. Nora smiled and went back to counting the stars.

By the end of the night, all four were convinced that Dumbledore was just a tad bit bonkers. They'd never admit to it, but they all thought it all the same.

After Percy the Prefect had led them to their Common Room and explained to them where their dorms are, Nora went up to her room and checked all her things. Then she went up the stairs to the boys' dorm and entered, without so much as a knock.

"Nora!" Neville yelled and hid behind his curtain. "I'm changing, you wench!"

"Now, Neville, I don't think your mother would tolerate that sort of talk!" Nora said tauntingly. Neville paled.

"You won't tell her, will you? She'll have my head for sure!"

Harry and Zack laughed. Neville threw a pillow at each of them.

Nora strode across the room and sat down on Harry's bed. She looked around her.

"Anyone asleep?" she asked, grinning.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing the grin.

"Just answer me. No sense why we shouldn't start the year off with a harmless little prank."

Zack pointed to Ron. The other two beds in the room were empty. However, soft snores were heard by his.

"Right. Hand me your glass," Nora said to Zack, who did so. Very carefully she moved the cup next to the sleeping boy's hand. Taking out her wand, she tapped the glass lightly and slid the seemingly solid object through his hand until it was obvious his fingers were immersed in water. Tapping the glass again, it solidified.

"What's that supposed to do?" Neville asked, reemerging from behind his curtains. Nora smiled.

"You'll see in the morning. Try not to move him or wake him, too. And, um…be ready to open up some windows…"

"What?" Zack asked, puzzled. Harry, however, seemed to know this one and was laughing silently on his bed.

"Well, goodnight. We'll talk more at breakfast," Nora said and left, carefully shutting the door. Compared to her dorm, which only had four beds, the six bed one was huge. But, then again, she did have a dresser.

She fell back on her bed and smiled to herself. If everything goes right, there's going to be a lot of laughs this year…

Waking up was never Nora's favorite thing to do. So she grumbled, made a fuss, and went into the bathroom at seven in the morning. She came out at eight, to meet three very disgruntled girls.

"Um…sorry?" she said feebly. One of them (Hermione, if she remembered correctly) just sighed and strode in right past her. She smiled at the two other girls, who glared at her until she got her books and went out.

"Nora!" Harry called from the Common Room couch. "It worked," he whispered to her when she got to them. Zack was smiling, and Neville was checking his bag.

"No, duh. I knew it would work. Anyway, something I forgot to ask you. Do either of you know where the Marauder's Map is?" she asked Zack and Harry.

"Yeah, Filch has it. Sirius said he took it their seventh year, towards the end."

"You know what this means, right?" Nora asked, grinning. Harry groaned.

"Nora, I do not want to get thrown out!"

"Just a harmless little prank, Harry," Nora pleaded. "Please? You get to pick the target."

"Um…"

"And I don't intend on getting caught, just in enough trouble to make it to Filch's office…"

"Nora, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Neville asked. Nora nodded hurriedly as they set off to breakfast.

"Oh, it's a classic trick. The best part is that it's far too advanced for it to be me. People refuse to believe that eleven year olds can do so much. Works to my advantage."

Draco strolled past them along with his two guards, glaring at them. Harry smiled. "Okay, Nora. Him. Do whatever prank you want to him."

Nora smiled. "Gladly," she said and strolled ahead of them.

"Draco," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder. Her wand was just barely in her hand, but it worked.

"What, Nora?" Draco asked her, staring. "Go away, will you? You'll ruin my reputation."

Nora shrugged. "Never mind, then. By all means, go protect your precious image."

She fell back, waiting until the other three joined her.

"What did you do?" Neville asked, frowning.

"Just give it time. It'll start soon."

"What will?" Zack asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. Just sit at the Gryffindor table and mind your own business, we'll hear when it starts."

The three boys gave her a puzzled look, but Nora just led the way into the Great Hall and managed to talk two fourth-years into moving before they realized she was a first year. After which, of course, she refused to move and threatened to duel them if they asked her to. Slightly confused, the two fourth years went off to a different spot.

No sooner had they left when Nora suddenly sprouted two red haired boys from her sides. They were twins, and they introduced each other in turn, pointing to the other and then arguing about their real name ("He's Fred." "I'm not Fred! I'm Bartholomew!" "Well, shut up then, Bartholomew, and introduce me!")

"We saw what you did, dear," Fred said, smiling at her. She grinned.

"You liked it?"

"Liked it? It was genius! And you didn't even have to use magic to fool them!"

"People are easy to fool," Nora said as she tried to see Draco. She smiled as she noticed it was working. "Hang on," she said softly to the twins and pointed her wand at Draco and his table. Their voices became slightly louder than the rest, though they didn't notice.

"What was that?" Fred, or Bartholomew, asked.

"An incomplete Sonorus charm," she said softly. The voices were clearly heard as the talk died down slightly when people began to hear what they were talking about.

"_Are your eyelashes getting longer?"_

"_What are you talking about, Pansy?"_

"_Draco, your hair is growing."_

"_Use your brain! Hair doesn't just spontaneously grow a foot!"_

"_Tell that to your head."_

"_Shut up, Nott! My hair is...perfectly…fine…"_

"_Noticed, have you?"_

"_That's not possible!"_

"_Again, your presence seems to prove it wrong."_

"_Look, Nott, I wouldn't upset me if I were you!"_

"_Bloody hell! What are those!"_

Draco looked down at his shirt, where his chest was expanding, forming two spheres that definitely shouldn't have belonged to him. Or, as evidence was rapidly amounting, _her_.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked, advancing. He looked down at Draco, then at his chest, and he paled.

Really, it was all Nora could do not to start rolling on the floor.

Those around her, however, had no problem at all in pointing and laughing at the famous Draco Malfoy. Even his henchmen stole in a chuckle while he looked at his long hair and what had to be called "boobs" in disgust.

"Do something!" he scowled at the potions master, who could only look at him in pity, and then transfer his gaze lower, where it became disgust.

"Malfoy! You look so much better as a girl!" Zack called. This sparked laughter from everyone except the boy himself and Snape, who merely glared.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Lupin!" Snape called. "For your taunting of another student."

'Will someone finally help me?" Draco called. Dumbledore sighed, stood up and pointed his wand at him. As soon as the jet of light hit him, Draco's chest went back to normal, his hair became shorter, and he regained his usual appearance.

"What? Just like that?" Neville whispered to Nora. She smiled.

"Of course not, Neville. It's Nora. Do you really believe that's it?" Zack said, grinning.

"Oh, no, the best part is just around the corner."

"Thanks Professor," Draco said. Only, suddenly, it didn't sound like Draco at all. It sounded like a little girl, about three, who hadn't quite learned the difference between the letters "r" and "w". This inspired a new fit of laughter, and even received some very hasty and hidden smiled from the faculty. Nora grinned.

"That's my plan!" Nora said smugly, while Draco held his throat in horror.

"What happened?" he squeaked. Snape frowned.

"It appears that whoever charmed you did so with the foresight that the curse would not be allowed to run its course. As such, they provided a little…insurance for their amusement, no doubt. It should wear off by the end of the day."

"You can't do anything?"

"No. Now shut up and deal with it. I'll find out who's responsible."

Nora carefully lifted her glass and then dropped it. It shattered on the ground.

"_Reparo!_" she said softly, and the cup mended itself. Snape turned to look at her.

"Did you just cast a spell, Miss Riddle?" he asked icily. Nora looked up at him guiltily.

"Well, yes. My glass broke."

"How…convenient," was all he said before he swept away. Draco turned and looked at her, puzzled.

"Seems like it worked," Nora said. Snape talked to Filch for a minute before he turned back around.

"Miss Riddle? Come with us," he commanded. Nora got up, winked at her friends, and left, putting on her best I'm-not-in-trouble face.


	3. Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters appearing in the books. However, everyone you don't recognize from the books was taken from my slightly less than sane mind.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Thanks to all reviewers and readers! And those of you who read, please leave a review as well. I want to know what you think of this... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Flying 

"You did it, didn't you?" Snape said quietly to Nora. She looked up from the schedule McGonagall had handed her before she left. This wasn't all that thrilling.

"Did what? I repaired my cup, if that's what you mean."

"No, that's not what I mean, child!" Snape snapped at her. "You bewitched him."

"Professor, I didn't even know that spell existed, least of all variations of it that lead to a squeaky voice."

Snape locked eyes with her and she felt his Legilimency stretch out to her mind. Carefully, she let a memory through. The glass smashed, and she repaired it. Snape looked displeased, so she did it again. She let the memory of Malfoy telling her to run away slip. He stopped probing.

"So, you and Mr. Malfoy know each other?" Snape asked offhandedly.

"Yes. I…stayed with him for a while. How do you know that?" Nora asked.

"You're friends?" Snape said while their walk to Filch's office continued.

"We're on a first-name basis. We're…not enemies."

Snape nodded. They stopped in front of the office. "Go inside. I have to talk to Filch."

Nora did so and went in. As soon as she entered, she pulled out her wand. "_Accio Marauder's Map!_"

Nothing happened. No drawers sprang open, no cabinets moved. The only effect this had was that Nora's jaw dropped in surprise. She caught herself, put her wand away and turned around just as the door opened.

"Go to your first class," Snape ordered. She left hurriedly and showed up in Herbology just after the class started. The professor, however, just smiled at her and let her in.

"Well?" Harry asked after she took her spot next to him.

"It's not there!" Nora hissed.

"What do you mean, it's not there? Where did you look?" Zack asked hurriedly from across her.

"I did a summoning charm. It's not there!"

"But it should still come, shouldn't it? With a summoning charm?" Neville asked.

"Not if it's kept tightly locked up," Harry pointed out. "Well, we should ask around."

"Oh, brilliant idea, Harry!" Zack said sarcastically. "Excuse me, have you seen a map that shows where everyone is at any time and incidentally lets the user see everything in Hogwarts?"

"Shut up, Zack," Harry said, smiling. "Okay, that was a bit thick of me, but it's a good start! So far, we haven't even done anything useful towards finding it yet!"

"Mr. Potter. Do you have something to share with the class?"

"No, Professor," Harry said and then glared at Nora, Zack and Neville in turn.

"Okay. Somehow, we'll find the map. It shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

"No. We just have to pay attention to those who look like they know too much about the castle," Neville pointed out. "Now shut up before we get detention! My parents would kill me."

Zack snorted. "Sirius would probably be proud."

"Yes, well, all small talk aside, we still don't know where it is!" Nora said, sighing heavily.

"Calm down, we'll get it," Zack assured her before he went back to the lesson. Nora mumbled under her breath, going through possible possessors.

"Cheer up, Nora!" Harry assured her after their first week. Nothing terrible had happened to her, but it became easily apparent that Snape did not like Harry and Zack, and showed a mild dislike towards Neville, perhaps because his parents worked with him. Transfiguration was, by far, the easiest subject, as all four of them managed to create a perfect matchstick from the needle, receiving death glares from Hermione. Nora had separated herself from the other girls in her year, mainly because Hermione wanted to kill her and the other two…well, they were a tad _too _girly for her taste. They had visited Hagrid, who quickly told them stories about Fred and George to rival the ones that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had always told. By the end of the day, Nora was convinced that the twins had the Marauder's Map.

"What?" Nora asked, looking at Harry.

"I said, cheer up! We have flying today!"

"Yeah, but what's the point? It's not like first years get to be on the Quidditch team or anything. Damn rules. I say they let us play if we know how."

"And we're not allowed our own brooms," Neville pointed out. "My Mum bought me the new Nimbus 2000 and everything, said she was sure I'd use it sometime this year or next year. Now I can't even have it on the premises."

"Premises? Big word there, Neville," Zack teased. Neville playfully hit his arm.

Nora sighed again. Zack rolled his eyes.

"You're not still upset about the map, are you?" he asked.

"We know who's most likely to have it," Harry pointed out. "All we have to do is to convince them to show it to us."

"Yeah, and then to give it to us," Nora said. Neville grinned.

"That part is simple. If they show it to us, I just may let a few things…slip to my mother. Or, at least, that's what I'll tell them."

Harry gave him a high-five. The three boys laughed, and Nora allowed herself a smile.

"First flying lesson today!" she screamed loudly, standing in her seat. She glanced up at the High Table and shot everyone a smile. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

Harry laughed at her as she sat down, a red tint to her cheeks. Neville joined him upon noticing the small blush working its way onto her face. Zack, however, settled for sarcasm.

"Why, Nora, are you _blushing_?" he teased. When Nora shot him a warning look, he just smiled and went on. "And here I thought that was impossible, from you."

"_Langlock!_" Nora said softly, and Zack suddenly didn't have much more to say. "Yes, well, blushing may be unexpected, but if you thought for one moment that I would let you get away with taunting me, you were wrong, Zack Lupin. And here I thought you knew me."

Zack pointed to his mouth, frowning. Nora laughed at him.

"I'm not going to fix it! Come on, now, you three should know _something_, I suppose. Go on then. Fix it."

Neville frowned at her. "_Finite Incantatem!_" he muttered and Zack smiled at him.

"Thanks, mate! I owe you one!"

"Well, let's just hope I do just as well on a broom…"

Nora groaned. She knew that flying was not, by any stretch of the imagination, Neville's best subject. Brooms creep him out, for some reason.

"You'll be fine, Neville," Harry assured. "At least you're not as bad as she is," he mumbled, indicating Hermione. She was frantically looking over several books on Quidditch and flying techniques. The three boys laughed.

"Honestly!" Nora scolded. "I'm all for making fun of people, but only if they deserve it! Yes, Zack, you did deserve that. Now she, however, is simply more worried than Neville, the poor witch. I'll bet she's a Muggleborn, too, from the way she's behaving about this. And you three just can't wait to laugh at her!"

"And did Draco Malfoy deserve what you did to him?" Neville asked quietly. Nora frowned.

"Draco Malfoy deserves much more than that! Now is anyone going to come with me and help her calm her nerves, or are you all stuck-up prats?"

Harry stood up, frowning. "Merlin, Nora, never thought you'd stick up for the bookworm!"

"Yes, well, that bookworm looks really lost and lonely and, most of all, can kick your butt in a duel! So how about it, Harry? Too proud to be nice?"

Harry walked ahead of her, wordlessly. Zack went after him, staring at the ground. After a very meaningful look from Nora, Neville went as well. Only then did she follow, sitting next to the girl.

"Hi!" Nora said brightly. Hermione looked around her, slightly puzzled.

"Hello," she said guardedly. Nora laughed.

"We're just here to help."

"Help what?"

"You seem to be…um…worried," Zack said softly. Hermione glared at him.

"I am _not _worried!" she snapped. Harry laughed at her, at which point she glared at him.

"You just seem a bit, you know, stressed…" Harry stuttered, looking away from Hermione's glare.

"Look, we just want to help," Neville pointed out. "I mean, I'm hopeless on a broom myself, it's just that I've had more time to practice."

"You know my parents are Muggles," Hermione stated dully.

"Hermione, the way you're reacting to flying, it's kind of obvious. Nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

Hermione indicated the Slytherin table with her nose. "Tell that to them!"

Nora sighed. "Don't go by them and don't judge all of them by that stupid stereotype."

Zack looked at her, astonished. "Nora defending Slytherins? The sky _must _be falling!"

Nora gave him a glare. "Some of the best people I've met were in Slytherin."

"In not-so-respectable places, no doubt," Zack muttered. Nora sprang to her feet.

"What did you say, Lupin?" she snarled. Zack smiled.

"You heard me, I don't need to repeat it. For Merlin's sake, stop acting so bloody weird!"

Nora just sat back down and turned to Hermione, telling her the basics of flying. Zack sat down and moodily ate breakfast while Harry corrected Nora when she overlooked something. Neville had picked up the book Hermione discarded in light of her new tutor and leafed through it.

By the time that the five were walking out to the grounds, Hermione had found a small confidence in her abilities. Zack and Neville talked about Quidditch while Nora and Harry were smiling at the thought of flying again. They stepped over to their broom when their instructor told them to, and happily ordered them into their hands.

"I'm always so hopeless on the kick off," Neville muttered next to Nora. "After that I can manage, but the bloody kick off is always the worst!"

"Relax, Neville. It's not like the brooms have a mind of their own, you know."

Neville nodded and listened to their teacher. As soon as Madame Hooch told them to kick off and hover, Neville shot up into the air, jerking wildly on his broom.

"Bugger this for a lark," Nora mumbled under her breath and shot off after him, Madame Hooch's disapproving yells sounding behind her.


End file.
